1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to anti-sway devices for conventional trailers. Conventional trailers are coupled at the extreme rear of the tow vehicle. Lateral forces encountered by the trailer due to wind, road conditions or uneven loading are transmitted to the tow vehicle through the hitch. The distance between the ball connection of the trailer and the rear axle of the tow vehicle determines by how much leverage the trailer applies these lateral forces to the tow vehicle. Longer distances between the ball connection and the rear axle result in less stability of the trailer and tow vehicle combination. In the case of fifth wheel trailers, where the pivot point is directly over the rear axle of the tow vehicle, the lateral forces are minimized and the coupled trailer and tow vehicle is stable. Effectively moving the pivot point of a conventional trailer and tow vehicle combination closer to the rear axle of the tow vehicle, thereby reducing sway and improving stability, is achieved by this invention by utilizing a four link mechanism as described herein.
2. Prior Art
Previously, shifting the pivot point of a towed trailer forward was accomplished as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,019,754 4,722,542, 5,660,409, and 6,851,696. The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,754 solved the sway problem, but would not accommodate sharp turns. The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,542 solved the sway problem and allowed for sharp turns, but required a specialized structure and was not readily adaptable to the conventional components of an equalizing trailer hitch. It also had tongue weight limitations due to the vertical height of the converging links. The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,696 uses a similar structure as U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,542 with additional strut assemblies for transferring weight off of the converging links. The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,409 used a similar structure as U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,542 applied to a special braking system.
3. Objects and Advantages
The objects and advantages of the present invention are:    (a) To provide an anti-sway device that shifts the pivot point of a towed trailer forward thereby increasing stability.    (b) To provide an anti-sway device that is readily adaptable to standard equalizing hitch components.    (c) To provide an anti-sway device that allows height adjustment to level the trailer and tow vehicle when hitched.    (d) To provide an anti-sway device that can be inverted about its horizontal centerline, providing additional height adjustment.    (e) To provide an anti-sway device that during the hitching process, allows lateral movement of the hitch ball, thereby speeding up the hitching process.    (f) To provide an anti-sway device that can accommodate larger tongue weight loads without additional support means.Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and the ensuing description.